


After

by LinaRai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Heaven, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai
Summary: Dean Winchester was dead.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	After

There was a sharp flash of pain, and Dean could distantly hear his brother cry out to him, but the rush of blood in his ears and the searing pain in his chest could mean only one thing, and it was already too late.

Dean Winchester was dead.

A few moments or an eternity later, he cautiously opened his eyes. Instead of the burning red landscape and chorus of screams he was expecting, Dean found himself sitting in the kitchen of the bunker, a beer leisurely dripping condensation onto the counter in front of him. Rising slowly to his feet, he gently probed where he knew the fatal wound should be, but he found nothing but the soft fabric of his favourite shirt.

So this was Heaven.

Idly grabbing his cool drink, Dean wandered down the corridor towards the library, the usually freezing tiles now soothing beneath his feet. He discovered that nothing hurt anymore; not any of the cuts and bruises he had got in last week’s vamp hunt, or the salt and burn the week before, or even his left shoulder, which had been giving him trouble ever since a very determined witch had thrown him through a wall.

When he eventually reached the centre of the bunker, Dean had been expecting the constantly busy space to be eerily empty. To his surprise, the tables there were full of people he hadn’t seen in years, and he couldn’t help but smile as he recognised each one of them.

“You couldn’t have found this place _before_ you got me brutally murdered, you idjit?” Bobby complained, and Dean felt the familiar pang of guilt deep in his chest, but Bobby was smiling and everyone he loved was here and it was all going to be okay.

Well, everyone he loved but the two most important, he supposed.

The tables were littered with Dean’s favourite foods and drinks and surrounded by people he hadn’t seen in years. Ellen was laughing at something a blushing Kevin had said, Charlie was filling Jo in on all the films she had missed, flirting shamelessly, and Bobby and Ash appeared to be having some kind of drinking competition. Dean couldn’t remember a time when he had seen any of his family this happy, so he simply grinned widely and joined them.

He was so invested in the slice of the best cherry pie he had eaten in his life - or death, he supposed, laughing to himself - that he almost didn’t notice when another guest arrived at the table. For a minute, he couldn’t place her long, blonde hair and shy smile, but when he finally figured it out, he was simply confused. Everybody else made sense; they were his family, all people he would die for and who would - and in almost every case, had - died for him. Dean couldn’t understand why his brother’s ex-girlfriend was in his Heaven. Before Jess even had a chance to sit down, a very confused looking hunter appeared from around the corner, his mouth dropping at the scene before him.

Shock was all Dean could register for a moment, and then a flurry of panic froze him in place. Sammy had been hurt - had died? Was he okay? But he forced himself to calm down. Sam would always be his brother, and he would always love him, but their time was up. The world would be okay without them.

Sam, however, seemed to be having less luck controlling his body. He stood there for a full minute, just watching the joyful scene before him, before Jess slowly walked up to him and placed her hands on his face. “What did you do without me?” she murmured, and they kissed, Sam smiled, and Dean was happy for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no memory of writing this. It was 3 am, I had drunk a lot of caffeine, and when I woke up, this fic was here. So enjoy, I guess!


End file.
